mfffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Max117D
Go here if you ever want to make some an administrator or bureaucrat. If you don't want, I was wondering if I could, possibly, serve as one; apparently my edits here are really slow because a sysop has locked this wiki, maybe if I were an administrator, I could save the changes I make. Ralnon (talk) 00:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, could you make me an administrator, Max?; I will do I can to organize and shape this wiki. And can you please answer the question I asked you on the other wiki, so I can continue? Ralnon (talk) 01:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Max, I already made the Template, like, an hour ago, at Template:Character, but sure, you can add to it, remove it, make your own, if you want. It's up to you, man. Ralnon (talk) 01:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Max, can I begin to transfer the wiki content to this one now? Ralnon (talk) 01:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Max, and, oh, again...don't be frustrated if at first this wiki looks bad or something; you should've seen how the other wiki looked when I first created it...it was totally empty, and no one was there. I almost considered shutting the other one down, but then, after a while, lots and lots of people came... Don't worry, give it some time, give me a chance to expand this, and I promise it will be much better. Ralnon (talk) 01:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I just uploaded the image...this is more hard than it looks, you know, it might take me a little while. But soon, I promise, I'll get everything here. 01:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Though it took me, like, several hours, at last, I've been able to transfer most of your pages to here. Everything else, anything new you might want to add, that's up to you for now. Sorry; I'm just really tired now; I'll try to help you tomorrow, though. Good luck here, Max. Ralnon (talk) 02:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hello!- As it's probably already been stated to you before, Wikia is happy to have your wiki as a part of our Community. In the message that was left for you when you first created this Wiki, you were given some great tips to help you get started, and they can really help! Of course if you need any kind of help, you can contact me on my talk page, as I am always happy to help! Good luck, and I hope your wiki can grow to strive one day! --'† TonnatWajes' (Talk) 02:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm trying, Max. Soon I'll try to move everything from the other wiki to here, so that the entire community could maybe come here instead. But maybe it's best if we try to improve and update this wiki before anyone is invited, to make it more appealing. As I said, I'll still try to help however you want me to. Ralnon (talk) 21:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I...I don't really know, actually...it's been some time since I last saw an episode of Teen Titans at all, but I actually liked Robin and Raven the best out of the Teen Titans. But that's just my opinion. Anyway, if you have any suggestions to improve this wiki, or to make it look more appealing, I would be glad to hear them, Max. Ralnon (talk) 20:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Activity Feed Well, do you mean the Recent Activities bar? To me, it's on the left already...what do you want me to do, exactly, Max? I still think we could add a bit more to this wiki before we move the old one here. Ralnon (talk) 18:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, in all honesty, I think Starfire would first try to tell him to be less violent at first, but then, if he refuses, I think she would, like, attack him. In the series, Starfire was at first actually a very violent person who threatened almost the entire city when she first came to Earth, but then, for Robin's sake, she gradually forced her savage nature back and became a more calm and upbeat person. Just saying...I'm trying my best to improve this wiki, Max; don't worry, I promise it will get better eventually. Ralnon (talk) 19:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, I totally agree, Max, with Starfire and Max. Look, really, really sorry I haven't been able to get back to you, man, but I've just been a little busy, with the testing and all. I'm really sorry, Max, but I promise, as soon as everything's over, I'll really help you make this wiki a better place and begin to move the old wiki to this one. In the meantime, do everything you can to make this wiki more appealing, maybe get a few more people over here, maybe get new articles, all right? Thanks, Max, a lot, for your patience. Maybe this can help; by the way, I've already submitted this wiki's URL to Google, maybe that should help publicize it a little? Ralnon (talk) 20:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure, do whatever you want, Max, but just remember, even if I could persuade everyone from the other wiki to come here, it still would be kind of meaningness unless we make this wiki way better than the old one ever was. Just try to focus on making the wiki a little bit more appealing, Max, and I'm sure it will become very popular. Ralnon (talk) 19:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Max, on the other wiki, NightBird's been fiercely trying to stop me and anyone else from moving the wiki. The thing is, I really think that your wiki, this new one, truly has the potential to improve our community. He's pretty much the only one who's been making a big deal out of this...everything I've been trying to do, he's been trying to stop. He told me he would resign for good, deleting his user page, and then, all of a sudden, he just came back and began making new articles. I mean, I did create the wiki, you know...he could always make his own if he wants to. Please, Max, what do you think I should do? Ralnon (talk) 17:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry about this, Max...I thought that the wiki moving here would go smoothly, but it hasn't...I'm sorry for everything. I tried to convince NightBird to change his mind, many times, but now he's saying that everything I do, just causes more problems, and that basically he doesn't have to listen to what you and I say. I'm sorry for this, Max...I really am. I thought that even if he wouldn't give this a chance for me, at least he would do it for you. I'll still try my best to move that wiki to this one, but if he continues, or if he tries to report us or something, I really don't know what will happen. Ralnon (talk) 17:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I really like it, as a matter of fact, Max, it's really informative and detailed. The other wiki, meanwhile...maybe we should wait until things have cooled down before moving it here, because NightBird really did seem upset, and I don't want to make him angrier at the two of us. In the meantime, all we can do is to improve this wiki and attract more people here. Ralnon (talk) 02:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, this may seem like a really random question, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but, I'm just wondering, to you, is AP Euro a hard course? I mean, I took it this year and the test was pretty difficult. Ralnon (talk) 02:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know, Max...I really don't know. For now, I think we should just focus on improving this wiki; I don't want to make NightBird even more angry. Ralnon (talk) 17:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Max, I noticed that Watchamacalit has been plagarizing from articles in the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia, such as those of Unfallen's (using his administrator powers to access them secretly), and has used them as his own original work on the wiki he and his friends, including apparently PsykoReaper, has created. I asked him to please delete them; he banned me without explanation for 1 year immediately afterwards and has not done so. Max, please, what should I do? I don't mean to lose control, but I am very, very disgusted with him now. Whether or not he hates this wiki, whether or not he did the vandalism or not, he has no right to copy someone else's work. Please, Max, what should I do? Ralnon (talk) 04:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :The head administrator? Come on, Max: There's only three users, and all of them are close friends from other wikis or something...even with the stolen content, last I checked, they only have sixteen articles. Don't know how long they'll last, but if they decide to secretly move to other new wikis and steal more content over to there...I don't know. That just sounds kind of messed up...building a new wiki off of old ones, off of stolen content and characters...I mean, who else could have done this vandalism? Maybe it wasn't him, but ignoring me and you right after this occurred, along with plagiarizing articles and banning me after I tried to reason with him...that doesn't give the best impression. Max, I'm really sorry I haven't had time to help you, man; just message me if I can help you in anything at all, whether here or on any other wiki. Thanks, Ralnon (talk) 12:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Max, Watchamacalit's left an interesting new message on my talk page. He says that it doesn't matter who did the vandalism (though I cannot say why he thinks this), there is no way to prove him guilty, claiming that either me or NightBird did it, and then said I am blocked on his wiki, and can do nothing about it. He stole from my wiki, and now, he continues to rant at me? Heh. Respect him all you want, Max, but just remember that he was pretty clear at the other wiki on his own opinion about your wiki. I thought maybe at least he would apologize, but this is what I get. Making him administrator and bureaucrat really was the greatest mistake I could have made...I'm sorry, Max, but this is something that I cannot forget. Ralnon (talk) 06:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry for all the trouble that's been going on here...I really didn't think this would happen to the wiki you made, Max. I'm sorry...I'll try my best to help you here. If something like this happens again...well, obviously, Watchamacalit cannot be blamed, because of course we can neither prove him innocent or guilty, in his own words. In TTFF, I really thought I was a decent administrator there...maybe I was wrong, but at least I did not plagiarize from the articles of others. I really don't know what to do about this, but I think it's best to just forget this and move on. Ralnon (talk) 15:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, let's...let's put it this way. Watchamacalit was pretty vocal about his own opinion about this wiki, as was NightBird, on the TTFF Wiki. The vandal seemed pretty angry at me as well. Many of the users actually consented to the move, but this recent disruption has obviously interfered with such plans. Watchamacalit's actions, I truly did not expect. Then again, there was a time where PsykoReaper, too, I believed to be a decent person, so... Max, I don't know now, to tell the truth. Tell me, what do you want? Ralnon (talk) 06:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Psychotic Fight Sorry, I am working on a RP at the moment, and my own series so those two ontop of school, I just don't have the time anymore. Sorry! I would like to do one with you, so maybe after I finish this one, I will send you a message. Thanks again! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 07:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I am ready for a RP, preferably using one of my characters though. You can find them here. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 12:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I quite liike that idea, but who would be a formiddable opponent able to take on both Titan Teams? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 22:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC)